


Hive Mind

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: George Carlin, Lazy Afternoon, Multi, Settlers of Catan, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble I wrote after hearing something that reminded me of Carlin’s 7 Dirty Words. I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hive Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote after hearing something that reminded me of Carlin’s 7 Dirty Words. I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

It was late afternoon on a lazy Sunday in Avengers Tower and everyone was lounging around various areas of the common room. Darcy was curled up in the window seat reading on her Stark Pad. Pepper was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table painting her nails a bright red, a bottle of gold sitting aside ready to paint a single stripe across the red once it was dry. Clint, Bruce, and Sam were teaching Thor to play Settlers of Catan. Jane was curled up in an oversized chair scribbling in her ever present notebook. Tony was sitting on one of the couches looking across at Steve and Bucky sitting on another one. He was trying to further their pop culture educations but they were severely trying his (admittedly limited) patience.

“I just don’t get what’s so important about watching a comedian.” Bucky said confused.

“Comedians are social commentators, they take everyday events and put a new spin on them showing the best and worst of humanity.” Natasha interjected as she came back into the room with a large mug of coffee. She curled up in the corner of Tony’s couch, watching with an amused tilt to her mouth.

“Okay, yeah, but what’s so special about this particular one.” Steve asked.

“Look there are just certain things people of the age range represented in this room, not including you guys and Thor, know. Like everyone knows at least the chorus of No Sleep Til Brooklyn by the Beastie Boys, and how to do the hokey pokey. It’s like having a hive mind almost. There are certain things just about everybody likes, to the point where it seems odd if someone doesn’t. George Carlin is one of those things. For example, I bet everyone in this room that grew up in this country between my birth year and Darcy’s can tell you what his 7 dirty words are.” Tony insisted.

“Shit,” Pepper said not looking up from her nails. The three men and Natasha looked down at her, instantly thinking she’d messed up her nails but it was clear she was smirking.

“Piss,” Clint added cheerfully from the table.

“Fuck,” Bruce continued as he swapped wood for sheep.

“Cock,” Jane muttered absentmindedly.

"Cunt," Nat drawled with a wry twist of her lips, as if this was something even she couldn't avoid knowing.

“Motherfucker,” Sam swore as the robber landed on his tile.

“And tits!” Darcy finished enthusiastically, complete with a little bounce that drew eyes to her own.

“Like that,” Tony declared smugly. Steve and Bucky shared a look before leaning back against the couch cushions.

“We concede to your logic, bring on the comedy.” Steve agreed.

“Sweet!” Darcy declared, slipping out of the window seat. She gathered up her oversized blanket and tablet before making her way over to their couch, dropping onto the middle cushion.

While Tony had Jarvis queue up the first George Carlin concert, Darcy powered down her Stark Pad and handed it to Steve to put on the end table for her. Then she spread her blanket over all three of them and snuggled between them.

“I love George Carlin,” Darcy said with a contented sigh as the opening credits rolled. Steve and Bucky shared a look before subtly shifting closer to her, effectively cuddling Darcy between them. As much fun as it had been trolling Tony that they had no clue who George Carlin was, and as amusing as it was to listen to the group list off those words…well the real payoff was Darcy snuggled in between them. Of course they knew who their best girls favorite comedian was. They listened when she talked. Darcy might not really be theirs yet, but they had every intention of her agreeing to be. They’d treat her so good she’d never want to let them go. And until then, they’d cuddle in front of the TV.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to check me out on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/  
> Comments and kudos are nibbles for the muse.


End file.
